


狼狈的勇者 9

by Lieer



Series: [黄黑]  狼狈的勇者 [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer
Summary: 所以不能作





	狼狈的勇者 9

**Author's Note:**

> 所以不能作

黄濑在长条的抱枕上用绳子缠绕了两圈, 系出一个基本结. 他反复打量, 心想原来最基本的绳结也是这样醒目啊, 所以他拆掉刚系好的绳结, 把绳子理顺. 他记得看过一种可以单手解开的十字绳结, 黄濑摆弄着绳子, 凭借着印象再现. 绳结中冒出一段绳子, 向左边拉明显看得到绳结缓缓松动, 像一支伸展肢体的章鱼. 他低下头, 用牙齿和另一只手第二次在自己的手腕上系结, 接着他向右扯动绳头, 那圈绳子进一步贴近皮肤, 直至到了让人难受的地步, 他松开手, 猛地向左解开绳结.

南下去冲绳的西村告诉黄濑, 自己打算毕业就和女朋友结婚. 几天后黄濑在SNS上看到了西村发布的照片. 两手相牵, 能看出来是女孩子的那只胳膊在西村肌理结实的手臂对比下显得脆弱纤细, 她的指尖是鲜艳的波点, 胳膊上醒目的刺青是西村的名字. 深青色的字母横列在她的皮肤上, 像一个从手腕开始吞噬全身的符咒.

黄濑不由得对这个女孩子心生敬意, 同时又生出局外人的担心. 要是她之后不喜欢他了要怎么办? 纹身并不是能彻底清除的, 西村的名字会在她的身体上停留一生啊. 这些零零碎碎的想法并不是毫无根据, 之后黄濑意识到自己是在羡慕那个女孩子, 她有着义无反顾的英勇和舍弃未来的决绝. 

付出是否是表达爱的方式, 只不过是仁者见仁. 

真正让黄濑难过的是他发觉自己渴望去爱他人的强烈欲望, 这股难以启齿的渴望从他初中憧憬绳缚之际起步, 一直在暗中生长, 听不得任何劝阻, 能突破篱笆和岩石的阻拦. 可是他只能看向那棵健康鲜活的大树叹气, 现在是一团耗尽他心神和思绪的吸血虫. 

不行, 长这么大也是没用的, 你的叶片散发着毒气, 你的树干上插满了伤人的利刃. 黄濑拍着树干对它说话. 它好像听懂了, 簌簌抖动枝干, 叶片卷起裹住淡紫色的毒气. 它安静地等待.

没有人来, 这里除了黄濑没有人. 它伤心又气愤, 它想哭, 可是没有眼泪. 它想跑远, 可是没有供它活动的肢体.

所以每一片叶子紧绷到快要折断, 树干上生长出的株株利刃颤动着互相碰撞, 发出尖厉的悲哀. 淡紫色的雾气转浓, 很快连树下的黄濑也看不见了, 最后利刃和树干结合的部分流淌出精液.

他剥下避孕套, 简单清理后回到浴室冲澡. 他看见镜子里的倒影端详着自己, 和一双疲惫却闪亮的双眼对视. 黄濑微微出了些汗, 他的额头和两颊呈现出绸帐那光滑的质感. 衣服留在卧室, 浴室里没有开灯, 只有窗口投射进来的一道微弱的街边灯光, 赤裸的身体沾染着薄汗在昏暗的房间里反射星星点点的光. 

几天后, 黄濑的眉尾长出一颗鲜红的痣. 他用手按压表面, 没有凸起的肿块也没有感到疼痛, 看样子不是粉刺.

“凉酱陷入相思了吗?”姐姐久枝开着玩笑.

“没有…就是普通的朱砂痣.”他皱着眉离姐姐远一点.

“凉酱要一起看电视吗? 这起节目是去采访歌舞町的牛郎哦. 收入最高的那个人好想和你一样大, 是叫松本什么的…他说自己用的是本名.”

黄濑看向电视里那位将卷发打理得当的年轻男招待, 他摇着头:

“今天的课程有点难, 我要再复习一遍讲义.”

学习、实操、画图、兼职, 当他通过海外某大学建筑项目的终审, 第一时间回复了确认. 他将自己日后的人生规划集中在大洋彼岸, 而现在脚下的土地孕育了一枚苦涩的种子让他自食其果. 离开它生长的地方也许是最佳的解决.

“哈? 黄濑你下学期要去海外进修?”

这是那一次的七人聚会上问他最多的问题.

第二个是: “这么突然? !”

第三个是: “是在这个城市啊? 好像也是黑子转去的大学的所在地?”

众人讨论之外的黑子点了点头: “的确离得很近呢, 黄濑君.”

“我们可以一起租房子, 这样就能在到达之前解决住宿问题.”

“对啊对啊, 这不是挺好的吗! ”他们七嘴八舌地替他决定. 

就这样, 黄濑和黑子开始同居, 在那栋除了客厅和厨房是共用, 其他房间全部是双份的公寓. 双间的卧室和浴室, 双间的衣帽间和阳台.

他们制订好家务以及工作日的饮食安排. 早餐和晚饭通常都是两个人轮流做, 午饭在学校解决. 有时他们中的一人有晚课, 时间冲突的情况也会发生, 两人分开直到夜晚才见面. 那一天晚回家的是黄濑, 他打开门后看到的是明亮温暖灯光中的餐厅, 桌子上放着一杯热茶. 黑子坐在客厅敲着键盘. 我回来了哦, 小黑子. 他笑着告诉他. 黄濑君, 欢迎回来. 他发出了如同七年前那样明朗清澈的声音.

自从和黑子住在一起, 他一点一点发现黑子的生活习惯, 这些够他一个人开心好一阵. 比如说, 黑子学习的时候是待在客厅的. 他也好奇地搬着资料坐在沙发的另一头, 但是画图的时候还是回到书桌前效率高.

周末要是没有课业安排, 两人会结伴出行.

黄濑看向坐在他身旁的黑子, 继而转头看向公交车窗外底矮的房子, 仿佛目睹一排传送带上的罐头. 他想能和小黑子有这么近的距离已经够了, 能和喜欢的人有住在一起的机会这是幸运, 反过来想就会很开心.

他的心态较之前发生了很大变化, 幻想和现实真的是有区别的. 等他真正在眼前, 黄濑似乎忘记了让自己深夜流泪的种种不堪和难以启齿的秘密. 他是风平浪尽的湖面, 那里没有喷着毒气的怪树, 是另一个人永远的缱绻.

但是人总会贪心, 黄濑想告诉黑子他真正的心意, 大不了就是搬出这栋公寓, 再不济就是绝交. 他认为自己考虑得相当周全. 随后他制定了周密又不会夸张的计划, 他知道黑子不喜欢收到多余的瞩目. 

两人像往常一样在周末外出, 吃完饭顺便看了电影. 但是黄濑始终说不出口, 等他们回到家后, 他最后一次鼓起勇气, 小黑子, 要不要去外面散下步呢? 于是黑子重新系好摘下的围巾. 

他们沿着公寓门口的马路向前, 迎着寒冷干燥的大风, 如隐若现的路灯里散发的光芒像纷纷扬扬的雪花. 黄濑想那句话说与不说之间能产生多大的差距呢. 所以他没有说话, 沉默地和黑子走在夜晚的人行道上. 反倒是黑子主动搭腔, 他无暇分心含糊地应和着. 室外的温度越来越低, 是能逼出眼泪的程度. 黄濑吸着鼻子开口, 他想说我们回去吧.

冻得发硬的耳朵里先一步传入黑子的声音:

“黄濑君也有不擅长的事啊…”

“那我先告白吧, 我喜欢你, 黄濑君.”

他看着黑子开合的双唇, 他的双颊因寒冷染上红玫瑰的颜色, 那双眼睛充满期翼又紧张地看向他, 黄濑心底生出一股暴风雨般地倾诉欲, 却被理智无情封缄在他紧闭的双唇里, 他想我就要成为小黑子的男朋友了, 可是……

“…好.”

他开口的速度远比思维要快, 黄濑不假思索地答应了.

他心里的花苞终于盛开, 没等到沐浴阳光和雨水便先枯萎. 

小黑子是喜欢我哪里呢? 我以为他喜欢女孩子, 现在他还不了解我, 正如我对他还是一知半解. 

临睡前, 他想起Petfi 的诗: 

——希望是甚么? 是娼妓;  
她对谁都蛊惑, 将一切都献给;  
待你牺牲了极多的宝贝—  
你的青春— 她就弃掉你.

黑子的告白给他希望, 但是他不敢轻易想象他们的未来, 一切都太突然了, 那天晚上他做了一个被很多人围住嘲笑的梦. 然后早晨不小心告诉黑子了, 之后他闭口不提. 

黄濑想不管出于什么原因黑子向他告白, 自己始终都要有男朋友的自觉. 他相信自己能扮演好, 他仅有的自信就是在黑子提分手前编织一个甜美的仲夏夜之梦.回家后漱口洗手, 总是在黑子面前笑着. 绳子被他收入衣柜的最底层, 他会在黑子因课业疲惫的时候小心翼翼地握住他的手, 用恰到好处的力道揉捏着他僵硬的肩颈.

可是黑子却出乎意料是一副落寞的表情, 有一天他缓缓开口:

“我以为黄濑君是更爱撒娇的人…”

“不会哦.”

黄濑说慌了.

从那以后黑子更加沉默, 黄濑不知道自己哪里做错了, 他在黑子面前开始表演,以前模特兼职时的微笑和态度再度重现. 然而根本不能解决问题, 反而形成一个无解的恶性循环.

黄濑在黑子面前更加缩手缩脚, 告别的那天比他预想的来得快. 再见是两个人的事, 爱是一个人的事, 区别只是两颗心距离长短的问题. 黄濑自认为擅长忍受寂寞, 从他第一次意识到自己对黑子的心意, 从喜欢过渡到爱, 而现在他是他的梦里梦外, 照此推断, 说不定以后他只好在梦里远远地望他一眼.

后来黑子找他谈话, 他想自己总算要被判刑了. 两人面对面坐在餐桌, 黑子说, 从我们初期见面起, 你就是一个非常优秀的人, 我想黄濑君可能并不知道自己有多厉害, 有多少天赋…

黄濑看向桌子表面的木纹, 从这个角度看去反光成一面平整的镜子, 他放膝盖上的双手握紧又松开, 过于温柔和冗长的前戏让他漂浮在他碧波荡漾的眼眸里, 他有意识地让自己多看黑子几眼, 向告别前的仪式

黑子还说, 他觉得是自己不够坚强, 无法让黄濑依靠. 

黄濑听不得黑子这样形容自己, 他鼻头发酸, 没有的事, 小黑子, 黄濑开始摇头, “原来他也跟我一样难受吗”、“原来他会因为我埋怨自己吗”两种想法同时出现, 再也没有比看到喜欢的人因为自己难过, 露出痛苦伤神的表情还要知晓他的爱意的行动了, 黄濑体内放佛流入一股暖流.

“不是小黑子的错, 是我不好, 都是我…”

“黄濑君总是这样自以为是, 把所有的事都推到自己身上.”

“你和我终究不一样, 以前一军的训练结束后我连站立的力气都没有, 你们其他人都还有体力继续特训. 我知道, 因为我不是天才, 只是一个普通人, 需要付出更多的努力才能达到和你们同样的效果. 所以我并不能和你感同身受, 可是我还是希望能了解你的喜怒哀乐…”

黑子的语气出现波澜, 他的眼泪在眼眶里打转.

黄濑想越过餐桌抱住他, 但是他克制地捏紧双手.


End file.
